Present wound closure systems include bandages, stitches, staples, and adhesives. Each of these may be chosen for various types of wounds based on its advantages and disadvantages. However, none of these current solutions provide an elegant closure system for minor to moderate skin wounds without further disturbing the wounded area, increasing scarring, increasing wound care complexity, lengthening healing time, or some combination of the above. Furthermore, in creating a skin incision during the performance of medical procedures such as angiography, stenting, dermatological interventions and minor surgical procedures it is often necessary to uses stitches or other problematic means to close such an incision. The present invention provides a simple, elegant solution to quickly treat minor to moderate skin cuts or wounds without disturbing the cut or wound and minimizing potential scarring. Still further, the wound closure system described herein is particularly suitable for closing incisions in the skin made during either a surgical operation or an interventional procedure.